Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, customized hand making of garments is generally well known in the prior art, including crocheting and knitting and sewing. In order to craft a particular clothing item or a portion thereof, a pattern with detailed instruction is usually used and followed precisely.
Sewing is a well known art for making clothing that starts with patterns for parts and usually consists of a visual aid depicting the full scale size selected from a limited range and used as a pattern for a one-time cutting out of material into separate portions of the final object. This is followed by sewing the pieces together. Hand crocheting and knitting are different in that allowance must be made for stretching of the final completed item when worn, thus using a template is an appropriate tool when it provides for the stretch in hand crocheting and knitting. In addition existing, crocheting and knitting patterns are typically text style patterns which textually explain all the maneuvers a user must make with particular crafting tools such as a crochet hook or knitting needle and yarns to create the object. It can be very difficult and frustrating for a crafter to try to create an object from a text style pattern. As a result, many people who would like to learn to crochet and knit never try because the textual instructions which are available are too complex and are not enjoyable to follow.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Leighton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,036 discloses a method of instruction for knitting and crocheting in which the location, type, and number of each stitch is exactly indicated on a pattern piece scaled to the final shape of the finished item. With what Leighton teaches, the instructions must be precisely followed and there is no allowance for any creativity on the part of the one making the item.
Kaplan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,410, discloses a crocheting guide means including a card divided in vertical rows of designated horizontally-disposed spaces with each space of each row provided with a legend for designating a stitch and directing a row of crocheting, a slide member slidably related to the card for movements vertically thereof over the spaces. Also included is a guide member slidable on the slide member and horizontally of the card having tabs at the upper edge thereof extending upwardly there from and spaced apart to provide a space there between equal to the width of the spaces. Kaplan teaches primarily a card that is meant to be used to mark a stopping point such that a person can quickly determine just where he or she had stopped and resume crocheting there from.
Therefore, there is a need for a more picture-oriented guide for crocheting and knitting clothing items; one which incorporates a picture, some guidelines, and an actual-size template. Also, a crocheting/knitting guide is needed for fostering creativity while providing a more user-friendly means of instruction than the conventional inflexible written instructions accompanied by a pattern.